Black Mage
Black Mage Evilwizardington, also known as Black Mage or simply BM, is a powerful wizard from 8-Bit Theater and one of the Light Warriors. Of all the Light Warriors, Black Mage is easily the most evil, as his ordeal could think of no more evil a form to take than his own. Black Mage wishes to destroy everything in existence, starting with the other Light Warriors. However, he is horribly inept and foolish and has made little (if any) progress towards such a lofty goal. Overview A scheming, maniacal, power-hungry psychopath, Black Mage's ultimate goal is to usurp the powers of the gods of darkness and to destroy all creation. He hates everything, save for himself and White Mage, and has slaughtered hundreds of people over the course of the series. However, he reserves a special hatred in his heart for Fighter, and although he repeatedly stabs him, he likes to keep him around as a "meat shield". Black Mage also hates Red Mage and Thief, stating this outright many times. However, they seem to view Black Mage as harmless, and Fighter is entirely unaware of Black Mage's hatred for him and considers him his best friend. The author Brian Clevinger has stated that "the universe only exists to hurt Black Mage". True to this, Black Mage is constantly abused and hurt during the course of the comic. Among other things, he has been impaled on Dragoon's spear, killed by Lich, been forced to vomit out his insides by Sarda, been hit in the genitals dozens of times, as well as repeatedly hit with White Mage's hammer. Black Mage is quick to betray his allies and turn against them, and has allied with several of their enemies, including two of the Four Fiends and Chaos. However, these alliances never work out and Black Mage is ultimately forced to join the Light Warriors again. Background Unbeknown to him, Black Mage is actually a cosmic nexus of pure magical energy, given human form. It has been implied by Darko that it is thus his purpose to destroy existence, something Black Mage wishes to do anyway. Black Mage attended Black Mage school, and was kicked out for implying he would kill an instructor and his family. He quickly met Fighter, who declared them best friends. Apparently the two have traveled together for some time, and Black Mage seems to keep Fighter around as a "meat shield" to fight enemies for him, as otherwise he cannot stand him. He has went to Black Magic College. While there he took summoning classes but he quit them due to the horn saying "Get this thing outta my hat." In Episode 518: Iced he mentions having a brother, whom he stabbed in the eyes and threw into an uneven room full of knives and tiger pits. He claims it was because his mother had played favorites and Black Mage had become jealous. Similarly, in Episode 575: Rats Of Unusual Size, he also mentioned having a sister, who was bitten by a "Dire Elk". Also, he says "Well, I wouldn't use the present tense to describe any member of my family." He started puberty about one year before the story started. Character History Black Mage was one of the first characters in the entire comic to appear. He questions the reason for exploring the Giant's Forest, ultimately unleashing a Hadoken on the giant for which the forest is named. He then returns to Corneria with Fighter and destroys an entire nursing home to kill the old man who advised Fighter to explore the forest. Right after this he meets White Mage, whom he instantly finds to be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Black Mage has since made dozens of attempts to get White Mage to open her heart to him, and each attempt has failed miserably. For much of the comic, Black Mage used his trademark Hadoken to great and various effects, even using it to propel a boat in one instance. He otherwise tossed poor smart-alec quips and insults on the foolishness of his allies. He had repeatedly tried to separate from them and begin a new life alone, but invariably he ends up back with the Light Warriors. He attempts to kill them several times, but they survive, as a Black Mage's physical attacks are too weak to actually do significant damage to them. At one point, Lich von Vampire actually killed Black Mage by breaking his spine. In Hell, Black Mage discovered a whole new part of Hell had been created just to suit his sins. He proceeded to remove the spines of the demons and take over, becoming the king of Hell. He returned to earth and killed Lich, and while telling the Light Warriors about his new powers, Lich restored the spines of the demons, who made him their new king. Black Mage was stripped of his powers and his soul forced back into his body, bringing him back to life.When the other Light Warriors received their class changes, Black Mage's failed to take effect. Frustrated, he was contacted by Darko, who gave him the ability to use Blue Magic, and (on his request), a new wardrobe. Darko has since contacted Black Mage again and chastised his leisurely methods of world destruction, and has mentioned Black Mage's true existence as a nexus of energy to him. Darko has also implied that Dr. Swordopolis, Fighter's avatar, is working against him, among other characters. In the most recent comics, Black Mage discovered the Light Warriors frozen, and thus went and became elected the new leader of the Dark Warriors. Although Garland declared Black Mage truly evil and a worthy leader, through a complex series of voting for different teams, Black Mage ended up back with the Light Warriors once again. Through a mistake by Sulk to summon the Archfiend's of Hell to do his homework, by using Cure albums, instead of the usual method, the four Fiends have returned planning to exact revenge against the Light Warriors. However, Black Mage then revealed that the evil he absorbed from his Doppelganger in the Castle of Ordeals increased his power dramatically, it's power taking the form of dark energy-based tentacles. He stabbed all of the Fiends in the head (Muffin repeatedly) and absorbed their powers. Black Mage's dark power eventually gouged White Mage in the chest. When going over to save her, Fighter turns against Black Mage, the two "friends" duel. However, Black Mage realized that their fight would last forever and solve nothing, due to their equal power, and told Fighter to go away and help White Mage. Black Mage then stabbed Fighter through the head with a black energy tendril. Then, to make doubly sure, he threw a black energy tendril through Fighter's groin. Thief, utilizing his ninja stealth, proceeded to stab BM in the back, but BM expected it and proclaimed that all Thief did was make himself the next target. Upon the attack, Thief disappears. Red Mage then states that he believes he can fight Black Mage, and the two face off. However, Sarda intervenes and revives Fighter and Thief much to Black Mage's chagrin. But then, Sarda shocks them all by proclaiming that they are all villains and need to be destroyed, with the exception of Fighter who just happens to be a casualty of war. Black Mage questions the reasons behind Sarda giving them quests and leveling them up to be so powerful, to which Sarda replies that it would show them just how insignificant they were and Black Mage proclaims that Sarda is really sick. Just when it seems that Sarda is going to destroy the heroes, Red Mage declares he has a plan, and utilizes the "look, over there!" trick, which Sarda claims he knows is a trick but he does so anyway. Red Mage then proceeds to place the Light Warriors in a pocket dimension by dropping them between two portable holes "A-hole and B-hole" and then explaining that he has a plan that will destroy Sarda thanks to absorbing the knowledge from the datasphere. He says it will require teamwork which although they have heard about it, have never put it into action effectively. Red Mage then states that the first thing to do is kill Black Mage, who instantly protests this. Red mage explains that since BM's heart is a powerful seething mass of hatred and dark power, it's the most powerful object around and can be as powerful as Sarda. BM says that since they live in a fantasy pastiche, there has to be something better than involuntary surgery. RM considers this and says that if BM could possibly channel the dark energies into some sort of beam, it could work, but that BM would have to be some kind of wizard to pull it off. Angry, BM states that he IS a wizard, since it is in his name (Black Mage Evilwizardington). Thief asks if his class change had something to do with a clown, and BM ponders why everyone asks that. Thief replies if it didn't he shouldn't dress the part. While BM seethes Fighter comments that BM sprung a leak. While the Dark Warriors are busy not impressing Sarda, the Light Warriors come out of the a-hole dimension by turning Red Mage's a-hole inside out with Fighter's swords and not telling Fighter that it couldn't work that way. After some casual taunts by Red Mage which manage to distract Sarda somewhat, Thief, Black Mage and Fighter (grabbed by Thief) leave Red Mage standing alone with Sarda. Red Mage asks Sarda if he is sympathetic with his plight, to which Sarda laughes hysterically. The Light Warriors cannot escape, as this is Sarda they are dealing with. However, when Red Mage distracts Sarda with all the spells known, while Black Mage casts his Black Hadoken, which destroys the Temple of Fiends and seemingly destroys Sarda. However, Sarda had only absorbed the power of the Black Hadoken, and is ready to finish the fight once and for all- or at least until Sarda overloads himself and becomes a vessel for Chaos. When this happens, Black Mage is all too eager to join Chaos and offers to kill the Light Warriors for him, but when Chaos announces that he will just use his Supergod powers to "lock the souls of all livings things on this plane in the eternal torment of the darkness between worlds", he is dismayed to find out that this includes him. Disappointed, he reluctantly agrees to help defeat Chaos. Abilities Black Mage is most famous for the Hadoken spell, named for the fireball attack in the Street Fighter video games. A beam of pure destructive energy, which looks more like a Shinku Hadoken, a variant of the Hadoken, and Kamehameha wave from the Dragon Ball series, Black Mage acquired it by sacrificing orphaned children to the gods of evil. The Hadoken is powered by love, in the same way that a car is powered by gasoline; using it siphons love from the world, resulting in an increase in the world divorce rate every time Black Mage uses it. The one disadvantage of the spell is that it is so powerful, Black Mage can only cast it once a day. Besides the Hadoken, Black Mages knows several black magic spells. He has implied he knows Death spells, but has not actually cast any. He also has blue magic, allowing him to learn some magic-based attacks once he is hit with them. Black Mage also carries twin daggers with him, which he uses to stab people, usually in the head. However, as a mage, these attacks rarely do any damage to their targets. Fighter in particular has been stabbed in the head by Black Mage multiple times and not even noticed. Black Mage knows the following spells: *Bolt-2, which he calls "Electric Death" *Bolt-3 *Meteor *Flare *Hadoken (various types) *Unnamed Fire spell *Fire-3 *Meteo *Stone *Eye-beams *Hypno vision *Heat vision (Which Red Mage claims he does not have) *Necromancy *Float *Teleport *Goblin Punch (As he called it, "Inna NERTS!". It also apparently created a small atomic blast. It is less a punch, and more a kick to the groin.) *"Re-Write Reality According to My (Sarda's) Whim" Spell (which does not work on Sarda, the one time he tried it, it simply added the words "you moron" to his speech bubble. Based on the only time he tried it, it can be implied that the spell only rewrites reality according to Sarda's whim.) *"Spell that hurts Black Mage" The final spell is a spell cast on him by Sarda that made him vomit his intestines out. Black Mage then tried to cast that spell back on Sarda, but as he discovered, "When Sarda casts a spell to hurt you and you learn that spell, you learn to cast a spell that hurts you." It is unknown to what degree of effectiveness Black Mage can use the "Re-Write Reality According to Your Whim" spell, which lets him rewrite other characters' speech bubbles similar to how Sarda does. However, it is known that the spell does not work on Sarda. Black Mage can apparently crap in other peoples pants, though this may have been a trick by Thief. More recently, he has been shown to have learned a few new techniques from absorbing his ordeal. He uses extreme dark power and starts to glow red. He then quickly impales every foe multiple times with his knife until they die, and finishes the assault with an explosion of darkness. Despite all this power, he still is terrible at insults. In attempt to show that he can finally kill the other assholes, he uses multiple tendrils of darkness that shoot out rapidly around. He has seemly no control over this, as he misses every asshole, and instead hits White Mage. On Dimensional Clash On Dimensional Clash, Black Mage is one of PAC's most frequently used characters and is in possession of one of the Nest Jewel pieces. Black Mage often killed people on the island, including his own team mates and himself. However, he often killed himself to harness the power of his King of Hell form. Later on, though, when he fought Kratos, the god of war, Kratos cursed BM so that he could no longer kill himself to access this form. BM eventually got around this curse by being locked in a room with a moose for several months, something that nearly killed him. Next time he died, however, the real Satan had already arrived on Dimensional Island, and therefore BM couldn't become the King of Hell anymore. He was revived as a zombie and served as the drummer for satire band, the Boneyard Warriors, the satire being of how some authors on the internet can horribly mutilate the concepts of the characters of a franchise in a story to the point where they're no longer their former selves. Recently, Black Mage was fully brought back to life by the power of his jewel piece so he could participate in the final battle. Category:Canon characters Category:8-Bit Theater characters Category:Males Category:Evil characters Category:Magic users Category:Pieandchips11091's applicants